Rompiendo esquemas
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: Gakupo registra a su amiga Luka en una página de citas y le pide que 'se divierta' y luego deje a las chicas, vamos, usar y tirar (Aunque su plan es otro). Rin y Len hacen lo mismo con Miku. Lee para saber que pasará, primer fic después de muchos meses, no seas duro conmigo u.u


**Bueno gente, éste es un fic Romance y algo de comedia, solo que no le he puesto la segunda calificación ¿Por qué? Porque soy vaga y no me apetece xD ok no, es que solo tiene unos toquecitos y no considero necesario la otra calificació por aquí esto para que sepáis que ¡SIGO VIVA! xD La verdad había perdido las ganas de escribir porque, soy de esas chicas que se exigen mucho y al no ver resultados en poco tiempo, se cansa y lo deja para al tiempo retomarlo u.u**

**Éste fic lleva desde principios de verano xD y ahora que se acaba y entro en el colegio después de mis largas vacaciones lo subo, lol, no hay quien me entienda. En fin lo que quería deciros es, que no pidáis mucho de mí en este fic, llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y puede que hayan disparates, cosas sin sentido o que cuestan de pillar, yo que sé xD ruego vuestras disculpas, enserio**

**Y hay otro fic en proceso que también estaba desde principios de verano. Iba a hacerlos por capítulos pero simplemente NO SE ME DAN BIEN... Dejo de rallaros y os dejo leer ;)**

* * *

Me llamo Miku Hatsune, tengo veinte años, pelo largo, hasta la cintura, de color turquesa, normalmente atado en dos coletas, una a cada lado de la cabeza, esa es una de las razones por las que me confunden con una chica de dieciséis años. Eso y que soy un poco bajita y plana. Mis mejores amigos son Rin y Len Kagamine, dos gemelos rubios de ojos azules que tienen dieciocho años. Trabajamos de camareros en el mismo lugar, ahí fue donde los conocí

Ahora somos inseparables, siempre estamos juntos, esa es la razón por la que ahora mismo están sentados en mí sofá viendo mí televisión, bueno no la estaban viendo, con los pies sobre mí mesa y con mí ordenador portátil haciendo no lo sé… y mientras ellos se divierten yo tengo que estar haciéndoles la merienda… Pero ya estoy acostumbrada, siempre es la misma historia

Me acerco a ellos con una bandeja llena de plátanos y naranjas (Sí, encima que están en mi casa y les estoy haciendo la merienda, no se conforman con cualquier cosa, tiene que ser su comida favorita), la pongo en la mesita, más bien sobre sus pies, dándome igual si se cae o no y me siento a su lado. Miro lo que hacen en el ordenador y los ojos se me abren como platos, poco a poco

-Eso… Esa página… No me digáis que es para conocer a tú pareja ideal – no quería creerme dónde estaban metidos, yo sabía lo que era la página por que la anuncian en la televisión, es más, ahora la estaban anunciando – Y no me digáis que esa 'Miku Hatsune' soy yo, decidme que es otra persona y que la que está en la foto no soy yo – esta vez agarré a Len por los hombros, con la cara muy cerca y lo zarandeé

-Sí, estamos en esa clase de páginas, sí, eres tú, sí, la de la foto también. Mira Miku, llevas años sin pareja, necesitas a alguien ya, estás demasiado estresada alguien que te dé un poco de mambo tampoco estaría mal – me dijo mi amiga rubia, mis colores subieron a las mejillas, yo sabía a lo que se refería Rin con 'mambo', esta chica es una pervertida…

-Estoy perfectamente, no necesito a nadie – crucé los brazos y giré la cabeza hacia otro lado

-Sí, estás perfectamente necesitada – mi boca se abrió, casi hasta llegar al suelo – Ve a hacer otras cosas, nosotros te apañamos esto – hizo gestos con las manos, como si fuera un perro. Fruncí el ceño y me fui, que hicieran lo que quisieran, ya me daba igual

* * *

-Al fin nos la hemos quitado de encima, sigue Len – indicó Rin. Comenzó a leer lo que ponía en la pantalla – Pon que busca mujeres ¿Qué? No me mires así, si es lesbiana que quieres que haga…

-No tenía ni idea de eso – dijo Len, esta vez mirando la pantalla y escribiendo – Ahora su correo… Así estará todo hecho

-Buen trabajo – chocaron los cinco y se miraron por un momento - ¿Dónde la registramos ahora?

* * *

Bien, soy Luka Megurine, pelo rosa hasta la mitad de la espalda (Sí, es color natural), ojos turquesa, alta, buenos atributos (O más bien malos, las condenadas me dan un dolor de espalda que ni te lo imaginas) y tengo veintidós años. Ahora mismo trabajo como dependienta en una panadería, ya sabes, para ayudar a mis padres a pagar los estudios y darme cualquier capricho que quiera. Vivo con un amigo llamado Gakupo, estoy pensando en mudarme a un piso yo sola, ese maldito no me deja dormir con tanto grito por la noche ¿No se las puede llevar a otro lado?

Ahora mismo ambos estamos viendo la televisión, cada uno en un sofá distinto, tumbados. Estamos con los anuncios, así que me levantaré a coger algo de la nevera – Hey, feo ¿Quieres algo de la cocina?

-No, gracias Vaca – siempre nos poníamos nombres, nos insultábamos, pero nada más, somos así y estoy bien con esto – Hey, Luka ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin pareja?

-No lo sé, creo que ya van cuatro años ¿Por qué? – respondí mientras abría la nevera y miraba lo que había dentro

-Te habrán salido telarañas y todo – ese maldito comenzó a carcajear, haber si se cae del sofá, ya verás cómo me río yo entonces – Lo decía por que están anunciando una página para encontrar parejas… - se quedó en silencio un rato – Podría utilizarlo para llevarme a más chicas a la cama, ya sabes – y éste es mi amigo… un… me callo - ¿No quieres probar? A lo mejor le pillas el gusto y te va a ir bien para… - se levantó e hizo el gesto que ya me esperaba

-Solo piensas en eso… - cogí el portátil y se lo di, me senté a su lado y miré lo que hacía. Entró en Google, puso la página y se registró, buscó en imágenes una foto en la que él se consideraba sexy, puso los datos y el correo – Tú no eres ni cariñoso, ni fiel, ni nada de lo que has puesto – le dije señalando la pantalla y mirándolo

-Así caen más rápido – me contestó con una sonrisa, espero que algún día madure y sea estable con una pareja – Ahora vas tú

-Esto es un rollo, Gakupo

-Solo pruébalo, si no te gusta, lo dejas – asentí con la cabeza no muy convencida. Dijo mi sexo, mi preferencia, cómo soy (Ahí si puso cómo soy de verdad), mi correo y buscó una foto, el idiota no pudo escoger una mejor, no, tuvo que escoger en la que no salía tan bien… - Perfecto, tú ya estás, también – me dijo a la vez que se crujía los dedos, como si hubiera hecho un duro y buen trabajo – Vamos a mirar que titis hay por ahí – comenzó a ver y se paró en una en especial – Hey, esta parece muy inocente ¿No te parece? Te va a resultar fácil

-Pero me da pena, parece muy joven – le dije frunciendo los labios

-Mira, Luka, dudo incluso que esa sea ella. Dudo incluso que se haya apuntado en la página para buscar el amor, seguro que hace como nosotros. En una página tú no puedes buscar el verdadero amor, tiene que surgir, no sé cómo decírtelo – no sabía que podía hablar de esa manera… - Vamos a darle, haber si para la noche te ha contestado, si no, probamos mañana. Ahora… vamos a mi perfil, he visto una que está muy bien – yo solo me golpeé la cara con la palma…

* * *

-Haber, Rin, Len, no habéis hecho nada más que actualizar esa página tonta durante toda la tarde, ya son las diez de la noche ¿Pensáis iros? – dije un poco enfadada, ellos habían estado toda la tarde ahí, sin hacer nada y yo haciendo de todo por la casa, ya que son unos acoplados, podrían ayudar

-Pero Miku, alguien te ha hablado mira – señaló Len a la pantalla – Y está buena, si no la quieres, pregúntale si es bisexual – dios enserio, no tienen remedio - ¡Ay! Rin, solo estaba de broma

-Dile algo, Len – le ordenó su hermana y como un perrito obediente, mi amigo empezó a escribir –Muy buena, hermano – levantó la mano y chocaron los cinco, no quiero saber la que han armado… bueno, si quiero saberlo, por eso voy a sentarme a su lado y a mirar haber que ha hecho

-¡Len! No le pidas cita, idiota – le grité y le di un golpe en el brazo

-Quieras o no, vamos a obligarte a ir, es por tu bien, Miku – si, por mi bien… - Toma, escríbele tú, conoceros, yo que sé – dijo Rin quitando el ordenador de las piernas de su hermano y poniéndolo sobre mi regazo – Nosotros nos vamos, adiós, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo – arrastró a su hermano hasta la puerta mientras decía eso. Ahora me han dejado aquí, sola y con este problema

-Y encima me ha contestado…

* * *

-Já, mira Luka, te ha contestado la chica y que directa es, ya te ha pedido cita – dijo Gakupo dando un aplauso – Voy a contestarle

Me senté a su lado a ver y cuando vi lo que ponía, rodé los ojos – ¿Enserio ya estás aceptando? No sé, yo pensaba que hablaríamos, nos conoceríamos, luego quedaríamos y… - fui cortada por mi estúpido amigo…

-Y te la tiras – …por esa chorrada – Sobre todo eso, te la tiras, que no se te olvide – no sé si pegarle ahora o pegarle luego… - Solo estamos adelantando las cosas ¿para qué quieres conocerla y aburrirte con sus tonterías? ¡Ve a la acción!

-Pero no sé, pienso que es mejor conocerla, que piense que voy en serio y luego ¡PAM! – Choqué el puño con la mano – Se da con la puerta en los morros

-Genial, Luka, has aprendido muy bien, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y se llevó la mano a los ojos, como si estuviera llorando, a veces es muy dramático – Y bueno, esa me la apunto en la libreta – vi cómo sacaba una pequeña libretita del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y un bolígrafo de no me fijé dónde

-¿Enserio tienes eso? – pregunté un poco impresionada, y es que en verdad ¿Quién lleva libretas para apuntarse esas cosas?

-Dice que la cita es mañana a las cinco de la tarde - ¿Cuándo se había sentado? Bueno, no importa… - Ya sabes, prepárate bien para mañana y haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti

-Sí, lo que tú digas – me estiré y bostecé, ya no sé qué hora era – Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana y si vas a salir no vengas hasta el medio día

-Buenas noches y no tengo intención de salir

* * *

Me duché, vestí, peiné, lavé los dientes, dije adiós a mis amigos y me fui al lugar acordado, aun no sé por qué estoy yendo, si a mí esto ni me interesaba. Cierto, mis amigos me obligaron… Suerte que está cerca de mi casa. Me senté en el borde de la fuente y esperé, no demasiado porque en breve llegó lo que sería mi cita. Una chica peli roja, con un gorrito en la cabeza y bah, bah, bah

-Hola, soy Ritsu – me habló mientras me ofrecía la mano - ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-Lo que sea está bien – le sonreí, fue una sonrisa forzada. Quería irme a casa pero no podía, los gemelos me han quitado la llave y hasta que no sean como mínimo las siete de la tarde no me la devuelven, dos horas aquí, que palo…

-Vallamos a dar una vuelta de momento, podríamos hablar y conocernos más – me sonrió, no era fea, para nada, pero había algo que no me convencía de ella, no sé qué es – Y bueno ¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?

-Puerros – dije fríamente

-¿Color favorito? – no se da cuenta que esto no va bien, debo ser más fría

-Turquesa

-Mm…

Después pasamos un buen rato en silencio, en un largo e incómodo silencio, caminando a un metro y medio de distancia y sin mirarnos. Acabamos yendo a un bar-restaurante, todo estaba vacío a excepción de dos personas que estaban en el fondo del local

* * *

Me siento incómoda, llevamos no sé cuánto tiempo aquí, juntas y ella me está mirando con esa cara infantil, seguro que trama algo, pero no sé que es ¿Y esa antena de la cabeza? Seguro que es un alienígena o algo, eso no es normal en los humanos

-¿Tienes cerezas? ¡Dame cerezas! – me va a comer el cerebro si no le doy eso, estoy segura ¿Dónde me he metido? Lo siento Gakupo, te he fallado - ¡CEREZAS! – Plan B: huir, corre Luka, corre como la cobarde que eres - ¿He hecho algo malo?

Antes de salir del local, vi a dos chicas, una era peli roja, casualmente parecida a mi cita y la otra era peli turquesa. Creo haberlas visto en esa página rara donde me registró Gakupo, la peli turquesa parecía estar aburrida, tal vez le haya pasado como a mí y no esté satisfecha… En fin, no es mi problema

* * *

-Estarás de broma cuando dices que eres hombre – le dije yo, eso me había dejado sorprendida, llevaba hasta un vestido, no podía ser hombre

-Yo soy hombre – y su voz, su voz era de chica

-Mira, no sé ni que le has hecho a tu voz ni por qué te vistes como mujer, también me da igual que te parezcas a una, no vas equipada con lo que busco y desde un principio, no ha habido feeling. Pero si eres bisexual, un amigo mío quiere conocerte – le dije levantándome de la mesa. Me paró un momento y con la cara sonrojada me dio un trozo de papel

-P-para tú amigo

Genial, Len ya tiene novio/a, no sé ni cómo llamarlo/a ya… Me pregunto por qué la peli rosa se ha ido corriendo y ha dejado ahí tirada a la peli roja y me pregunto por qué la peli roja está como si le hubieran dado un paquete entero de café… En fin, tendría que pasar el rato fuera o bien probar haber si Rin y Len me dejan volver a casa…

* * *

-Oh, Luka, has vuelto pronto, vas rápido con el tema – me dijo apartando un momento la vista del ordenador – Ya te tengo otra preparada – volvió a mirar la pantalla

-Gakupo, me da miedo, mi cita era un extraterrestre – sonaba como una niña pequeña y asustada que buscaba protección con sus padres – Yo no quiero ir de nuevo

-La descripción no decía nada de extraterrestres, solo decía que tenía problemas de hiperactividad… pero la nueva es bastante normalita, te va a gustar

-Eso espero…

Gakupo sonrió de lado – _Estoy seguro_

* * *

-Miku, te dijimos que no volverías a pisar la casa hasta las siete de la tarde como mínimo – me dijo Rin que estaba con los brazos cruzados y dando toquecitos con el pie en el suelo – Si me convences te devuelvo la llave

-Mi cita prefería a Len – dije seria y entregando el trozo de papel a mi amigo rubio, la otra mano la metí en el bolsillo del pantalón de Rin y saqué la llave, entré a casa y los dejé ahí tirados

-Genial – dijo Len ilusionado y mirando el papel

-Miku, ábrenos – pero no abrí la puerta – Bueno, revisa el correo, he hablado con otra chica de tu parte – perfecto… y si no voy ¿Qué me harán? – Si no vas me llevaré toda tu ropa y comida, adivina que pasará cuando tengas hambre – que cruel es… Abrí la puerta un poco

-¿Serías capaz de dejarme ir desnuda por la calle? – asintió – Pasad…

* * *

Genial, Rin y Len ni si quiera me dejaron ver la foto de mi próxima cita obligada… ¿Cómo voy a saber quién es? Estos niños no tienen cerebro. Ahora me encuentro en un parque a diez minutos de mi casa, esta chica tiene que vivir cerca entonces, o tal vez ha pensado en mí…

Anda, esa chica peli rosa… Me suena de algo, la he visto en algún lugar. ¡Me está mirando! ¿Por qué noto calorcito en las mejillas? Creo que estoy enfermando… ¡Se está acercando a mí! No me digas que esta es la chica con la que han quedado los gemelos. Han tenido buen gusto esta vez ¿Ah? ¿La mano? ¿Qué le pasa, por qué la acerca a mí?

-Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? Mi mano no muerde – me dijo riendo, no estoy entendiendo nada, creo que me he perdido en alguna parte - ¿No me reconoces? Soy tu cita, Luka Megurine

-¿Eh, qué? – dije de una manera graciosa que le causó más risa - ¿Tú? – me asintió – Ah… h-hola, lo siento, me llamo Miku y…

-Lo sé, lo dice en esa página – me cortó – Tú eres aquella chica que estuvo hace dos días en el bar-restaurante ¿Verdad? – asentí – Parece que no te fue bien

-Era un hombre – parpadeó varias veces, seguro que no se lo creía – Enserio que lo era, mi amigo lo confirmó… Ahora está un poco traumatizado

-Oh… En fin, no es algo que me interese, me interesas más tú que tu amigo – me sonrojé, esta chica me sacaba sonrojos – Vamos a hacer algo – era guapa, alta, pelo rosa, ojos turquesas, atributos graaaandes, algo que toda mujer y hombre buscaría en una chica, a diferencia de Ritsu, esta ha movido algo dentro de mí - ¿Vas a quedarte sentada mucho rato?

-N-no, ya voy – me levanté y corrí a su lado, quedamos en silencio, solo se escuchaban los gritos de los niños y sus pasos, ugh, niños, se me pone la piel de gallina. Un niño cayó a mi lado, no me gustan, pero tampoco me gusta dejarlos ahí sin que nadie los atienda – No llores – le dije en un tono normal, no el que usan los demás para tratar con un niño, eso me parece absurdo – Vamos, levanta - ¿te vas a quedar ahí mucho rato niño? ¿No esperarás que te levante no? Genial, ahora llora más. Le agarró las muñecas y lo levanto como si de un conejo se tratara, como ves, no tengo trato. Lo dejó ahí, en el aire por un rato, apenas pesa por lo que no es un problema para mí - ¿De qué te ríes?

-Esto es divertido hermanita – movió los pies en el aire y comenzó a reír más fuerte - ¡Hey todos, venid! – maldito niño no llames a más de esos bichos

-Se te dan bien los niños, Miku – estarás de broma, peli rosa…

-Haber, enanos ¿Sabéis lo que es el espacio personal? – dije soltando al niño que cayó de trasero al suelo, riendo, y moviendo mis brazos a mi alrededor – No vengáis más, iros, no soy un parque de atracciones – maldita sea ni que yo fuera fuego y estos fueran las polillas. Odio a los niños pero yo les encanto ¿Cómo puede ser posible? A lo mejor pueden olerlo y se acercan a propósito, para molestar – Mirad… vamos a jugar a un juego, vosotros os quedáis aquí y yo me escondo ¿De acuerdo? La chica peli rosa también juega

Los niños asintieron, la de los grandes atributos me miró extrañada pero a la vez divertida. Le agarré la mano y les dije a los bichos que se giraran y contaran… ni si quiera sé si saben pero bueno. Salí corriendo, lejos, donde esos niños no pudieran encontrarme

-¿No nos estamos alejando un poco?

-Esa es la intención – corre Miku, corre… Vale, he visto demasiadas películas… - No pienso quedarme cerca y estar rodeada de niños, son odiosos

-Pensaba que te gustaban - ¿bromeas? – Creo que ya estamos bastante alejadas, podríamos parar de correr – me dijo jadeando, huy que poco ejercicio hace… no sé como conserva ese cuerpo

-Sí, lo siento, hemos empezado un poco con mal pie la cita – sonreí nerviosa – Hagamos lo que quieras

Así pasamos el rato, hablando de algunas cosas, conociéndonos, mirando tiendas, incluso le he invitado a pasar el rato en mi casa, pero solo a tomar un café o algo… Espero que los idiotas de mis amigos no estén allí, serían capaces de avergonzarme y sinceramente, no quiero eso, me gustaría seguir teniendo citas con esta chica, conocerla, no sé, haber que pasa

* * *

Bien, Luka, vamos muy bien, te ha invitado a casa, ahora coquetea un poco más con ella, le das a entender lo que quieres, haces tu trabajo y te vas. Me siento un poco rara ¿Será que parece demasiado menor? Pero ponía que tenía veinte años ¿Y si ha mentido? No quiero ser una pedófila. A ver si van a poner al oso ese con mi cara y todo

Vaya, tanto pensar en mis cosas, no me había enterado que ya estábamos en la puerta de su casa – Con permiso – entré y me dirigí pasillo a dentro, me asomé para ver cuál era la sala de estar y no fue hasta el final del todo que no la encontré – No sabía que tenías hermanos

-Yo no tengo hermanos – me gritó aun desde la puerta

-Pero aquí hay dos niños rubios – escuché pasos rápidos detrás de mí, me giré un poco y vi un borrón turquesa

-Fuera de mi casa, ahora – dijo seriamente. Sí, mejor que se vayan, sería incómodo hacerlo con estos rondando por aquí – Y dejad el ordenador ya, que todavía me la armáis

-Aburrida – dijo la rubia ¿Era chica, no? Da igual, el caso es que se levantó, con su hermano… supongo que es chico, y se acercó a Miku – Nos vamos por que tienes visita, porque si no… - caminaron por el pasillo a la puerta de salida y abrieron, antes de salir la chica se giró y me habló – Se gentil con Miku

-¡Lárgate de mi casa, Rin! – gritó sonrojada y se fue, no sé dónde, una vez la puerta se cerró. Yo solo me senté en el sofá y esperé a que viniera – Luka ¿Te gusta el café? – me preguntó asomándose por el marco de la puerta y asentí – Genial porque si no, no sé que más ofrecerte – eso me hizo gracia. Poco después vino con dos vasos de café, corriendo porque se quemaba. Los dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado, momento para hacer mi jugada. Me acerqué lentamente a su cara para darle un beso, cuando estábamos a pocos centímetros noté como dos de sus dedos se posaban sobre mis labios y me paraban – Nada de besos hasta la tercera cita

-¿Q-querrás volver a verme? – en cierto modo me alegró ¿Se supone que es esto lo que tiene que pasar?

-Sí ¿Por qué no? – me dijo con una sonrisa. Me alejé de ella, ahora me sentía un poco avergonzada por lo sucedido - ¿Qué tal si me das tu número?

-Ah, claro – saqué el móvil, ella hizo lo mismo, le di mi número, me dio el suyo y guardé mi móvil

-Mejor contactar así, no quiero entrar más en esa página – la miré un poco extrañada - ¿Qué? No fui yo quien se registró, fueron mis amigos, los de antes – Algo más en común – Pero supongo que tengo que agradecerles, me lo he pasado bien contigo el día de hoy – y de nuevo me da esas sonrisas

-Yo también me lo he pasado bien – le devolví la sonrisa y me levanté – A sido un placer, pero creo que debería irme

-Porque quieres – me la quedé mirando, en realidad no quería, estaba a gusto, pero tampoco quería ser una molestia. Se levantó y me dio dos besos en las mejillas – Habla o llama cuando quieras – asentí y caminé hacia la salida

* * *

De Luka: Hey, ya he llegado a casa ¿Qué hay?

De Miku: Pues nada, estaba haciendo la cena :P

De Luka: xD Mejor te dejo, haber si por mi culpa se te va a quemar

De Miku: No, no, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez ¿no ves que soy mujer? xP ¿Y qué haces?

De Luka: Espero a mi compañero de piso

De Miku: Oh ¿Vives con alguien? Eso no me lo habías dicho… ¿Es solo un compañero o algo más?

De Luka: Huele a celos (?) solo es mi compañero, jamás tendría nada con ese *****

De Miku: Idiota solo quería saber ¬¬ y no hace falta que censures xD

De Luka: Ok, ok, lo siento ¿Aparte de la cena haces algo más?

De Miku: Hablo contigo xP

De Luka: xD aparte, yo cuando cocino escucho música o veo la televisión de la cocina :P

De Miku: Mm… Bueno, como lo que cocino tarda en hacerse voy yendo a jugar a la Play 2

De Luka: ¿Aun con la dos? Ya casi sacan la cuatro, vas atrasada lol ¿A qué juego?

De Miku: Sí, yo siempre voy para atrás como los cangrejos en vez de para adelante… Juego al Bloody Roar 3

De Luka: Ah, ya sé de cual hablas, es un buen juego, tiene más partes

De Miku: Ñe… me han matado…

De Luka: Seguro que es porque estás hablando conmigo :( Lo siento, ya no molesto más

De Miku: No, no, tú no tienes la culpa, a partir de la ronda siete se pone difícil :S

De Luka: xD igualmente me tengo que despedir :C el idiota ha venido :P nos vemos, Bye besitos– emoticono corazón, emoticono beso

* * *

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesa y me acerqué a la puerta donde estaba mi amigo – Llegas más pronto de lo que pensaba – le dije

-Y tú. Pensaba que cuando viniera no estarías aquí todavía, si que vas rápida – me dijo con una sonrisa – He venido pronto porque quiero que me cuentes que tal

-Bueno… he intentado darle un beso pero me ha dicho que nada hasta más adelante – contesté recordando el momento

-Oh, y yo que la había cogido facilita… Bueno, las difíciles también son divertidas, mientras intentas camelarlas puedes andar con otras, ya sabes – comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá, lo seguí hasta que se sentó – Voy a prepararte otra cita, para mañana a las cinco ¿Te parece bien?

En ese momento mi teléfono móvil sonó. Leí el mensaje, era de Miku: _¿Te parece bien quedar de nuevo mañana a las cinco? – _Gakupo, no hagas nada, ya he quedado mañana a las cinco – dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y mi amigo me miró extrañado. Escribí en respuesta y poco después me vino otro mensaje:

_Perfecto, no tardes. Bye, dejo de molestar xP cuídate_

* * *

Y como quedaron, al día siguiente Luka estaba en la puerta de casa de Miku a las cinco de la tarde. Picó al timbre y poco rato después una chica peli turquesa, con una cinta del pelo en los labios y una de las manos aguantándose el pelo para que no se le juntara con la otra mitad, abrió, su cara algo extrañada. Se hizo la coleta y sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejar pasar a la más alta

-Si no me quieres aquí me voy – hizo un puchero y retrocedió con la intención de irse, pero la peli turquesa le agarró la mano y la guió dentro – He venido porque no habíamos acordado lugar, solo fecha y hora

-Aww lo siento – imitó la acción que antes había hecho Luka y juntó sus manos en señal de disculpa – Hacemos lo que quieras entonces ¿vale? – Luka sonrió de lado y Miku creyó pillar por dónde iba – Hasta cierto punto – le sacó la lengua

-Solo bromeaba. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy? – Miku la miró por un momento – A jugar – siguió mirándola – A la wii, o a la consola que quieras, deja de pensar mal – levantó las manos, indicando que era inocente y no iba a hacer nada que no quisiera ella

-Bien, te sigo entonces – se señaló los ojos y luego a los de Luka – Pero te vigilo – volvió a sacar la lengua, dando a entender que solo bromeaba. Caminaron un rato, metiéndose la una con la otra y la otra con la una. Se trataban como amigas de toda la vida, pero se veía que había algo más que amistad entre ellas y desde lejos

-Y bueno, ya hemos llegado – insertó la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, se puso a un lado, se inclinó y señaló con el brazo que pasará – Adelante, princesa – la peli turquesa se sonrojó un poco y se adentró en el piso seguida de Luka

-Luka ¿Ya estás en casa? – preguntó una voz masculina – Has sido rápida, ni media hora, cuéntame – la voz se iba acercando al recibidor – Oh… visita, entiendo, habitación – señaló a su habitación y se metió dentro, dando una mínima intimidad a las chicas

-En fin, ni caso, mi compañero de piso. Ven, vamos a la sala de estar – adelantó a Miku y la guió, una vez en la sala le indicó que se sentara - ¿Qué consola prefieres? –la chica se encogió de hombros por lo que puso la wii, sacó los mandos, le pasó uno a la menor y le dio click al juego - ¿Sabes cómo va?

-¿Enserio Luka? ¿Quién no sabe jugar al Smash Bros Brawl? – Luka rodó los ojos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Eligieron jugadores, Miku eligió a Pikachu y la peli rosa a Yoshi - ¿Yoshi? – sin mirarla, Luka sonrió y puso los dos personajes restantes en aleatorio

Los cuatro personajes estaban en un escenario, esperando a que dieran la orden de empezar. Una vez dada dicha orden, Yoshi se acercó al borde del escenario, cualquiera pensaría que estaba ofreciendo su muerte en bandeja. El Pikachu corrió hacia el dinosaurio verde e iba a golpearle, pero la lengua de Yoshi salió y lo capturó, se lo comió y expulsó un huevo que cayó fuera del escenario

-¡Maldita! Eso no es justo – dijo la peli turquesa apuntando a la pantalla y mirando a Luka

-Todo se vale, si no me habrían descalificado – sonrió

El Pikachu volvió a entrar en escena, los dos personajes aleatorios fueron a por él, pero usó trueno y salieron disparados, aunque no los hubiera matado, le había dejado tiempo para escapar de ellos. Mientras, Yoshi era un huevo en el borde del escenario. Uno de los aleatorios fue a por el dinosaurio, éste salió del huevo, se lo tragó y lo expulsó en forma de huevo. El ratón eléctrico aprovechó esto para atacar al dinosaurio, le golpeó con la cola y Yoshi salió disparado, pero antes de caer del todo saltó y consiguió subir a la plataforma

-Casi lo consigues, sigue intentándolo

El personaje de Luka corrió a por los aleatorios cansada de solo esperar. De camino agarró una pokeball y se la tiró a uno de los jugadores, de la bola salió un pokemon que fue atacándole hasta que desapareció. El Pikachu cogió un bazooka y comenzó a disparar a lo que se le pusiera delante, hasta que se gastó la munición, luego lo tiró y volvió a usar trueno

-¿Sabes que cuando usas ese ataque te sacas vida tú misma? – dijo la peli rosa sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla

-…-

Tres personajes se abalanzaron sobre el Yoshi y este atacaba como podía, de tanto en tanto algún aleatorio iba a por otro jugador y le quitaba trabajo al dinosaurio, pero después volvía a atacarle

-¡Luka! ¡Eso es trampa, déjame ver la tele! – soltó el mano e intentó quitar la mano de la peli rosa de sus ojos – No es justo, no veo – se tiró sobre ella, quedando encima y haciéndole cosquillas

-¡Ay! No, Miku, vale, lo siento ¡Para, para, ya me he disculpado, no haré trampas! – dijo entre risas y pataleando para que la chica se bajara – No, no, no, no más – lágrimas de risa resbalaban por sus mejillas – Nos han matado a las dos… - dijo mirando a la pantalla, Miku aun sobre ella

-Hm… ¿Otra ronda? – la peli rosa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – Esta vez te voy a ganar – se bajó de la peli rosa y agarró de nuevo el mando

-Ya veremos…

* * *

Pasaron toda la tarde jugando, cuando una perdía la otra pedía la revancha y viceversa por lo que no descansaron ni cambiaron de juego en ningún momento, ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las nueve de la noche

-Creo que yo ya me voy – dijo la peli turquesa dejando el mando sobre la mesa – Me lo he pasado bien, gracias por el día de hoy – le sonrió

-Gracias a ti por venir – se levantó y se quedaron un momento en silencio – Um… te acompaño a casa – caminó hacia donde tenía las llaves y se las guardó en el bolsillo

-No hace falta que me acompañes – se acercó a ella y le agarró por las mejillas, le dio un beso en la comisura del labio y se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, Luka solo se quedó ahí, paralizada, atontada

-¿Aun no has cumplido tu objetivo, Luka? – dijo el peli morado saliendo de su habitación. Al ver que no respondía pasó su mano por delante de la cara de la peli rosa - ¿Hola?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – C-cada cosa a su tiempo, Gakupo – caminó hacia su habitación y se encerró dentro

Gakupo sonrió y sacó su teléfono móvil – Creo que el plan va bien, se están atrayendo como dos imanes, como polillas se sienten atraídas por el fuego, como las mujeres se sienten atraídas por m…

-_Lo hemos entendido, ya Gakupo, corta el rollo – _dijo la voz del otro lado

* * *

Continuaron quedando, avanzando con su relación. Luka se olvidó de su objetivo principal, o más bien el objetivo que Gakupo le dio y puso como nuevo objetivo hacer feliz a su peli turquesa

Ahora se encontraban las dos en casa de Miku, solas. Luka estaba sentada en el sofá y la menor sobre su regazo, cara a cara. Ambas reían y a Miku se le ocurrió una idea para divertirse más. Se levantó y se fue a la cocina, cuando volvió tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y obligó a la peli rosa que cerrara los ojos. Volvió a sentarse y dejó ver un tubo de nata. Luka aun seguía sin saber que tramaba ya que tenía los ojos cerrados

-¿Los puedo abrir ya? – preguntó impaciente

-No – ordenó la menor de las dos. Abrió el bote y puso nata en el cuello de la peli rosa. Lamió para limpiar la nata y mordió por simple diversión propia

-¡Piraña! – gritó divertida. Le quitó el bote a la peli turquesa y le puso un poco en los labios para luego lamerlos y besarlos. Así fue pasando el rato, untándose nata y limpiando, algunas veces en sitios un poco comprometidos, otras veces no. Hasta que Miku destrozó el momento, le quitó el bote a la peli rosa y le puso nata por toda la cara - ¡Maldita, vas a ver! – dijo quitándose de los ojos lo que no le dejaba ver y robándole el bote a la menor. La tumbó en el sofá y le dio un beso para distraerla – Abre la boquita – y como antes había hecho la peli turquesa, le llenó entera de nata

-Vamos a necesitar una buena ducha – dijo entre risas

-No hace falta, yo te limpio la nata – dijo de una manera un poco demasiado lujuriosa

Miku se rió y apartó un poco a la mayor – Sé por dónde vas y aun no – la miró a los ojos, la peli rosa ahora parecía estar en su mundo - ¡Ni si quiera estamos saliendo aun! – soltó para ver si la peli rosa se daba cuenta de lo que quería. A ella le gustaría salir YA con la peli rosa, pero era tan idiota que pensaba que quien se lo debía pedir era Luka

-_Llevamos cosa de cuatro meses conociéndonos y aun no he hecho lo que Gakupo me dijo – _pensó para sí misma – _Pero yo no puedo usarla, me he enamorado de ella, ha roto los esquemas que teníamos – _volvió a pisar tierra cuando Miku volvió a llamarla – Sal conmigo – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para decir. La peli turquesa sonrió y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la mayor y la besó – Pero antes quiero que sepas una cosa

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver a la peli rosa algo triste

-Yo… yo te amo, me has vuelto completamente loca, has conseguido lo que nadie… - miró a la menor que tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas pero seguía mirándola – Y ahora… puedes creerme o no con lo que te diré… - paró un momento, tomó aire y lo soltó – Mi compañero de piso me propuso algo, por probar, para que me ''divirtiera'' un poco ya que hacía tiempo que no estaba con nadie. Me propuso apuntarme a esa página, que quedara con alguna chica y me la llevara a la cama… Al principio iba con esa intención contigo, pero me paraste los pies y me pusiste tus propias reglas, me llamaste la atención pero mi objetivo no cambiaba. Al paso del tiempo comencé a sentir cosas y fui olvidando lo que iba a hacer en un principio y ahora… Ahora solo quiero hacerte feliz, estar siempre a tu lado – miró a los ojos a la peli turquesa – No sé si me creerás, entenderé si no lo haces y te alejas de mí…

-…- se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirándose a los ojos. No iba a decir que no le había dolido las intenciones con las que iba – Te creeré… Lo haré porque me lo has contado, porque si yo no te hubiera interesado no me habrías contado esto… - los ojos de la peli rosa brillaban, quería llorar de felicidad

-Se me ha metido algo en los ojos – dijo escondiendo la cara en el cuello de la peli turquesa

-Será la nata – dijo siguiéndole el rollo – Vamos a la ducha

-Ve primera – se levantó de la peli turquesa y se sentó en el sofá

-Idiota, las dos juntas – rodó los ojos y extendió la mano hacia la peli rosa –Vamos anda…

* * *

Siguió pasando el tiempo, tres meses para ser exactos, ahora se encontraban las dos en casa de Luka, en su habitación, con ella sobre Miku, besándola, recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo con las manos. Sus respiraciones rápidas y pesadas. Luka se apartó, jadeando, no iba a negar que tenía muchas ganas de hacer suya a Miku

-¿Por qué paras? – dijo jadeando la peli turquesa. Ahora que le permitía seguir ¿Iba a parar?

-Yo quiero, pero también quiero tomar las cosas con tiempo, quiero demostrarte que te quiero de verdad y no solo utilizarte

-Te dije que te creía hace tiempo, me demostraste tus sentimientos hasta ahora… - la peli rosa volvió a besarla apasionadamente, apretando su cuerpo contra el de la peli turquesa

* * *

Con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación de su compañera de piso estaba Gakupo y dos rubios más. El peli morado abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el ''Ñic Ñec'' de los muelles de la cama

-Bueno, niños, vamos a darles intimidad – dijo pasando sus brazos por los hombros de los rubios

-Gakupo ¿Qué habría pasado si no se hubieran enamorado? Miku habría salido mal y Luka… no sé – dijo Len encogiéndose de hombros

-La una es lo que buscaba la otra, Len… Conociendo a Luka como la conozco, sabía que Miku, por lo que me explicaste, era del tipo de Luka y Luka del tipo de Miku según la descripción de la página – sonrió – _Uf… menos mal que ha salido todo bien _- ¿Sabes? Aun me sorprende que siendo nosotros amigos, ellas no se hubieran conocido nunca, es gracioso – dijo el peli morado saliendo de la casa

-No sé qué tiene de sorprendente… sabemos salir sin Miku y tú sales constantemente sin Luka – Gakupo se quedó pensando un momento y luego asintió

* * *

-Luka ¿Podemos parar ya de saltar? Aun no entiendo porque lo hacemos – dijo la peli turquesa algo cansada

-Siempre quise saltar sobre la cama, además, conociendo a Gakupo sabía que se iría para dejarnos sola, es un mal pensado – saltó de la cama y le ofreció la mano a la peli turquesa para que bajara

-¿Para qué querías que se fuera? A mí no es que me moleste… Además si querías intimidad podríamos haber ido a mi casa

-Siempre estamos en tu casa, me sabe mal… además si estuviera Gakupo… - comenzó a quitarse la ropa lenta y provocativamente, hasta que quedó en ropa interior – Si estuviera Gakupo… - corrió fuera de la habitación – ¡No podríamos jugar al corre que te pillo semidesnudas! ¡Tú la paras!

-¡Tramposa! Llevas ventaja – gritó mientras se quitaba la ropa y la iba dejando por el suelo, donde fuera, hasta quedar igual que la peli rosa e ir tras ella, en su busca

**OMAKE **_**(Años después)**_

Luka comenzó a vivir con la peli turquesa, en casa de la segunda, justo cuando llevaban un año juntas. Ahora, llevaban tres años y medio. La peli rosa entró en la habitación en la que estaba Miku, y ahí la vio, con el libro del Kama Sutra, mirándolo interesada

-¿Q-qué haces con eso? – preguntó señalando el libro, ahí fue cuando Miku levantó la cabeza para mirarla

-¿Esto? – levantó el libro – He pensado en darle algo diferente a nuestras relaciones, habrá que hacer algún que otro cambio, ya sabes, nosotras… - la mayor entendió por dónde iba. Miku rodó los ojos, cerró el libro y se acercó a la peli rosa– ¿No te gustaría probar… cada una de estas posiciones, Luka? – dijo de una manera provocativa

La peli rosa tragó saliva – S-sí

_Al día siguiente_

Luka estaba en la cocina, con las piernas arqueadas. Miku se la quedó mirando divertida y extrañada, es decir ¿Qué hacía así?

-Hey, Luka, no hagas la tonta y camina bien – dijo riendo entre dientes – No enserio ¿Por qué caminas así?

-Já, já, despídete de las posiciones que quedan y de relaciones por un mes… - y con eso, siguió caminando, con las piernas arqueadas


End file.
